Misty-The winged wolf
by ShadowWolf157
Summary: Hi, My name is Misty. I'm one of the last winged wolves, and I'm lucky the other wolves spared me. Winged wolves are hated in this valley, so it's a hard life. Now I'm facing other wolves, being bullied, and getting into a tangle. Can I Ever find my way in this world?
1. Prologue

Storm ran as fast as she could, carrying her first born pup. _This can't be possible. I've given birth to a_

winged wolf _! What did I do to deserve this?! Nothing! Then why was I chosen, out of the many, many_

 _wolves out there, to have a winged wolf as my daughter!_ Storm thought as she ran through the forest.

She was carrying one of the few winged wolves left on the planet. The small pup, Storm's only pup,

had a pure white pelt, and wings in her back. Storm knew that by the laws of the wolves, a winged wolf

was to be killed as soon as they're born, because they are seen as dangerous and horrible creatures.

But anothe law was that the winged wolf's mother was to be banished from their pack and all other packs

forever. Storm ran faster and faster, hoping she could find a place to hide the pup. But she wasn't fast

enough. Other wolves of her pack had caught her scent and were on her tail. Storm leapt over a fallen

tree, and stumbled down a hill. She heard a loud howl, which woke up her newborn pup. Storm knew, that

her alpha was the one that had howled. She ran faster, while her pup whined in fear. Storm suddenly

tripped, and fell down a small but steep hill. She got many scratches but pushed herself up within

30 seconds. The winged pup, still in her mouth, gave a frightened howl, and storm heard footsteps.

eight of her pack mates came towards her, growling.

"We know you have the winged pup!" Her alpha growled.

Storm trembled.

"Hand it over, or we'll take that monster ourselves!" Another wolf snarled.

storm whimpered and dropped the pup.

"Please... Banish me, but don't kill the pup. They don't deserve this." Storm begged.

"fine. But you must go and never come back as soon as we get to camp." Alpha barked.

storm nodded and frowned. At least she saved a life, even if it was against all laws and ways of the wolf.


	2. Life as a winged wolf

Hi, my name is Misty. I'm one of the last few winged wolves, and trust me, it's not easy having wings.

Well, it's easy to fly, and I enjoy having wings, but life as a winged wolf isn't a piece of cake. I'm

very thankful to be alive, since my mother made her pack promise not to kill me, but to include me in

their pack. The pack is called the Sunset pack. We have a beautiful camp in slough creek, in the canyon

cliffs/little butte area. There are two other packs in slough creek, the Midnight pack, which lives near bison

peak cutoff. Then there's the meadow pack, which lives in the upland meadows. I like the sunset pack

camp a lot, because it's a beautiful place. I even have my own den! Well, it's not the best den though.

Since I have one of the lowest ranks in the pack, I get the last pick for a place to rest. My den is

underneath a small tree and a big rock, and is basically a hole dug out by many wolves before me. There's

a nice big entrance, but the only flaw is how big it is. I would prefer a nice, small hole so that I could

be away from the others. Though my den isn't very private, I have my own special place to relax.

It's a place that I haven't seen any other wolves hang out, so I decided to start going there when all of

others would be asleep. There's a small but steep rocky path down to a tiny rock hangover, where you can

See almost the entire valley. I love to sit there and watch the sunset, and then go to my den and rest.

you also may be wondering 'what's so bad about the others?'. I'll tell you, most every wolf in the pack

hates me. There's a specific group that really picks on me, though. There's these three she-wolves,

sunshine, violet and flower. They're like the most popular in the pack. Sunshine is a light reddish orange

wolf, and she's one of the most athletic wolves. Violet is a light grey wolf, and she just likes to tag along

with flower and sunshine wherever they go. Flower is like, the leader of the group. She's the most

beautiful, and popular of them all. They all enjoy teasing me, as well as most of the other wolves.

I remember one day I woke up, a shaft of light pouring into my den. I looked around, and yawned.

"Hey girls! Miss ugly is awake!" I heard from outside my den.

The first thought that came to my mind was, flower

I groaned and climbed over to the mouth of my den. "Hey, the beast has came out of hiding"!" I heard

sunshine laugh. I let out a low growl and looked away. The girls giggled and made fun of me for awhile,

but soon they trotted off laughing. "Finally," I said to myself.

but just as soon as they left, they came back.

"What do you want!?" I snapped.

"Uh, pretty girl, do you have anything in your head? Your late for class!" Violet barked.

"Then why are you telling me?" I barked back.

"Well, we're not alone!" Flower smirked.

I suddenly gasped and saw our trainer behind them.


	3. A punishment

I stared in embarassment. _Did I wake up late? Ugh! This horrible! Being late For training classes means_

 _great consequences!_ I thought to myself. The trainer of the pack, rain, looked at me sternly. I gulped.

"Misty... As you know, being late for class is not a thing to be proud of..." Rain said.

"What do you mean? I'm... I'm not 'proud' of missing class!" I gasped.

"Oh really? Did you not _clearly_ See these girls headed to the training den?!" Rain snapped.

I was silent. _They were headed to class!? I-I thought they were just teasing me like they no rmally do!_

I thought. I heard the girls giggle. I groaned. "I'm sorry, rain."

"It's alright. But you will have a punishment. Now, come, we have hunting class today." Rain said.

As I walked towards the training den, the girls smirked. I let out a low snarl and kept walking.

when I walked into the training den, which is a large cave where rain teaches wolves how to hunt,

defend the pack, and more. All of the wolves that were my age sat there, in their groups. I sighed and

slunk over to my spot, which was a small area in the corner.

"Hello, my students. Today I am teaching you... " Rain started babbling away.

I yawned at each of her words. It was the most boring day of my life.

At the end of class, we all got up and started to walk away. But rain stopped me.

"Misty, may I have a word with you?" She said, glaring at me.

I whimpered and walked towards her, with my tail between my legs.

"About the event this morning. Well, I said you won't get away without a punishment... " Rain said.

I looked down.

"Your punishment is that you must take an extra class today to make up for what you missed." Rain said.

I gasped and whined a little. "Your class will begin... Now." Rain declared. I moaned and sat down.

I got ready for an hour of bordom.


	4. Bullies

It's was late afternoon when rain finally let me go. I trotted out of the training den, only

to be greeting by flower and her gang.

"Hey, _loser!_ " Smiled Flower.

"Please leave me alone." I grunted.

"What, your too _scared_ to stand your ground? Weakling..." Sunshine laughed.

More wolves our age gathered around the scene. I growled a little.

"I would stand my ground, but I don't wanna start a fight." I answered.

Everyone seemed to laugh, except three of the wolves.

Those wolves just looked at me, without talking.

I didn't know who those wolves were, but they were in my class.

"Puny little weakling!" Violet giggled.

"You shouldn't even be born! No one wants you around here!" Flower laughed.

I growled.

There was a series of laughter. I got so angry, that I lost control.

I flapped my wings a in rage, scaring many other wolves and causing them to jump

and step back. There was a moment of silence.

"She's gonna kill us! Run!" Sunshine yipped.

Everyone seemed to have scared looks on their faces, and then they all dashed off.

I felt like crying. Everyone seemed to hate me and think I was a horrible beast that

shouldn't have been born. I turned my back and slunk off to my den.

"I hate those bullies... " I whispered.


	5. My favorite spot to hang-out

For most of that afternoon, I lay in my den with my back against the entrance. Occasionally, a wolf

or two would pass by. Sometimes I would hear flower and her friends giggle about 'miss pouty wolf'.

Though, most times when a wolf passed, they would ignore me. But once everyone went into their dens,

I got up and scanned the area. _Is anyone still awake? Doesn't look like it! This is perfect, I really need_

 _some time alone after what happened today._ I thought. When the moment was right, I dashed out of my

den, and ran off into the forest. I finally reached the rocky path, and climbed up it. It was a full moon

that night, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. A refreshing night breeze rustled my fur, and I soon

saw my hang-out spot. The rock over-hang was just above the river, so if I fell I would survive.

I looked up at the moon, and watched the stars twinkle in the sky. The whole valley seemed so quiet,

so Peacful. I let out a happy sigh, and flapped my wings slightly. As I flapped my wings, I felt the

need to fly, and be free. I looked back at camp. "I hope no one notices me... " I whispered.

I slowly flapped my wings, and took off. The feeling of flying free was amazing. The wind

in my fur, the valley below me. I wished I could just fly away from my horrible life,

But if I did that, all of the wolves of slough creek would go after me. I sighed and flew

farther. At least I could feel that wonderful feeling right then. Suddenly panic

set over me as I spotted another wolf in the valley.

"I've gone too far. I have to go back." I said to myself. So, I turned around and left.

I landed swiftly on the rock overhang, all four paws touching the ground.

My wings stopped flapping, and I shook myself off, then sat down and smiled.

Another breeze cooled me down, and I sighed happily. I lay down and curled my wings

up. My bright blue eyes scanned my surroundings, and then closed sleepily.

I started to drift off into dream land when I woke back up.

"What am I thinking? If alpha finds me here, he'll KILL ME!" I yipped.

I quickly got up and slunk back down the rocky path, towards my den.

When I entered my den, I curled myself into a ball and closed my eyes.

relief came over me as I yawned, and then sleep took over.


	6. A hunting lesson

I yawned and stretched, waking up to the bright morning sunshine filtering in my den. I let out a sigh and

poked my head outside of the den, to see a large group of wolves passing by. _Those are the wolves in_

 _training class! I don't wanna be late again, so I better hurry up and get to the training den!_ I thought

staring out at those wolves. I hopped out of my den, shaking the dust from the bedding off. _Ha, an early_

 _start can never hurt!_ I smiled. As I trotted towards the den, I heard flower snicker seeing how happy I

seemed. I let out an angry huff of air.

Inside the training den, everyone sat down, and rain went to the front of the den.

"Hello, my students. Today we are learning about hunting patrols... " She instructed.

As soon as I heard the word 'hunting' a small burst of joy formed inside me.

"I will send different group of wolves out with an older wolf to hunt." Rain said.

I heard other wolves talking but I kept silent.

"Now, the first group out will be... Arrow... Twig... And Zack." Rain barked.

After two groups had gone, and the remaining wolves and I waited, rain finally called my group.

"Misty... Flower... And Flame." Rain said.

Flower grunted and looked at me, and I gulped. Flame, an orangish reddish wolf, looked at me.

He smiled slightly, but I tried to ignore him.

An older wolf came to the training den. "This is Lime. Follow him." Rain yapped.

all three of us nodded and got up, following Lime into the forest.

"UNH!" I huffed, lunging at a rabbit. I missed and was sent tumbling into a thorn bush.

"Uh Misty? Are you okay?" Flame whined.

Thorns stuck out of my fur, but I shook them off easily.

"Misty?" Flame asked again. I glared at him. "I'm fine."

Suddenly I heard laughter, and saw flower behind me.

"You should have seen it! Ha! Your weak, AND you can't hunt!"

I grunted and looked away. Flower kept laughing. I saw flame glare.


	7. The big fight

After training, everyone seemed to be out of the training den in a flash. We all went off doing our own

Things. Flower, sunshine, violet and some other wolves gathered into a group and began talking.

I tried to ignore them as I walked back towards my den. But then I heard flower say one word that just

ticked me off, "Misty". I knew that she must've been saying something bad about me, so I came closer.

"Haha! You should have seen it! That _beast,_ misty, failed SO bad! Hehe!" Flower giggled.

I growled a low growl. _That idiot! I'm sure she couldn't do ANY better at hunting..._ I thought in anger.

"She looked all serious, and was like, ready to pounce, and then she missed!" Flower laughed.

I grunted.

"And then, she fell into a thorn bush! Haha! She was even uglier then ever!" Flower cracked up.

I growled, this time louder.

"I wish I was there! I would have showed flame that he is stupid to worry about an ugly..." Sunshine said.

That was it. They were insulting me, and new flame. A certain rage seemed to grow inside me.

And then, I just couldn't take it. I snapped.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I snarled, drawing attention.

Everything was silent.

"YOUR RUINING MY LIFE, INSULTING ME ENDLESSLY, AND NOW YOU INSULT THE ONE NICE WOLF IN

THIS PACK?!" I snapped.

Flower growled. "Mind your own business, beast!"

"NO. I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR PUNY FRIENDS!" I growled back.

"CALL US PUNY AND IT'S THE LAST THING YOU SAY, SHE-WHO-SHOULDN'T-BE-BORN!" Flower snapped.

I went into full rage mode. I was mad and confused. I looked at flower and growled. "This ends now."

I crouched back, looked fiercely at flower, and then leapt at her, anger in my eyes.

It was all a big blur of fur and fangs, and more wolves gathered around.

I sunk my teeth into flower's shoulder, and she shook me off. I got back up and dogged an attack.

I hit flower's side, knocking her down. She got back up, snarling. She looked at me and jumped

onto my back, her fangs piercing my skin. Suddenly, I got so mad, I sprang up at flower.

I sunk my fangs into her muzzle, and I heard a yelp. The battle had just ended.


	8. Afterwards

Flower lay there on the ground, a deep wound on her muzzle. She whimpered, and looked up at me,

hatred in her eyes. I stepped back and looked away. Everyone gasped and growled at me.

"She's a _monster!_ " "She'll kill us all!" "I knew we couldn't trust a winged wolf!" They barked.

"I... I'm sorry... Are you... Are you okay?" I asked, embarrassed.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?! YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!" Flower snapped.

"I only bit your muzzle... " I whispered. But flower didn't hear.

"YOUR... YOUR A HORRIBLE BEAST..." Flower began sobbing. I sighed.

Suddenly, rain joined the group. "Flower! Are you okay?! Who did this?!" Rain was furious.

"Misty did it!" Sunshine was quick to answer. I trembled as rain walked over to me.

"Is that true, MISTY?" Rain had a stern tone of voice.

I gulped. "Y-y-yes... " I stammered.

Rain growled and stared into my eyes.

"This is UNACCEPTABLE! You are to come to the meeting tonight, no matter what." Rain snapped,

I looked down, my wings folded against my pelt. "Yes... Yes sir."

After rain left, the air was full of laughter. Flower licked the blood off her muzzle, cleaning her wound.

"Looks like miss ugly is in TROUBLE!" Violet giggled. I just turned and walked away.

I headed towards my den, my tail between my legs. "Things just can't get worse." I whimpered.

As everyone saw me walk by, they had looks of fear on their faces. I groaned.

As I entered my den, I tried to bury myself in the dirt. I heard someone outside of my den, and I looked

up. It was flame. He stood there, at the mouth of my den. "What is it?" I grumbled.

"I-I heard about what happened... " He mumbled. "So? What do you wanna do, scold me?" I asked.

"Well... I... I know that it wasn't your fault... " flame looked away. I was shocked.


	9. Banished

I stared at flame, and he gulped. I let out a huff of air. "Not my fault? Everything is my fault!" I mumbled.

"No! Flower and the others are stupid to see that... That... " Flame stopped. "THAT WHAT?!" I snapped,

Unaware that he wasn't joking. Flame looked up at me, his hazelnut eyes full of fear. He gulped.

"I... I... " He looked away. I could barley see tiny tears in the corners of flame's eyes. I looke down.

"No, flame I-" I stammered, but flame dashed off before it could finish. I whined a little.

 _Great, now for once in my life someone was trying to be nice to me, and I snapped at them. The others_

 _are right, I am a monster!_ I thought, putting my paws over my eyes. I realized it was getting late, and

I would soon have to meet rain.

Nigtfall came all too quickly, and soon the moon was high in the sky. I had alpha, the beta of the

pack, sparkle, and rain sitting in front of me. I gulped. Everything seemed so... Silent.

The alpha spoke up. "Misty, I have heard that you recently injured a pack member."

I nodded my head silently.

"It is absolutely unacceptable to hurt any pack member, under any circumstance." Alpha cleared his

throat.

"And it is very risky for a winged wolf like YOU to do that very thing, for winged wolves are creatures that

don't belong in the valley. In fact, there is a law that winged wolves are killed as soon as they are born.

But since your mother requested that we don't kill you, we've spared you. We've given you food, water

and a den. But this is what we get for letting a beast like you be in our pack." Alpha was stern as he

talked. I looked down and winced at each word he said. "Misty, I have no choice in this, but I hereby

banish you from the sunset pack, forever." Alpha finished. I gasped.

"you must leave at dawn, tomorrow. No exceptions." I felt like crying.

"V-v-very well, alpha." I whimpered.

"I am no longer your alpha, Misty. And you're no longer my pack mate." Alpha said.


	10. Alone

I barley slept that night. The thought of leaving the pack forever clouded my mind. _This is horrible!_

 _Where will I get food? Where will I get water? Where will I even sleep!?_ The thoughts swirled around in

my head. After a restless nights sleep, in woke up when dawn warmed my fur. Hardly anyone was

awake, and a low Misty fog was on the ground. I got up, and started my journey to the edge of sunset

pack territory. But on the way, I saw one wolf that was awake and stranded at the mouth of their den.

It was flame. "Where are you going, Misty?" He whispered. I looked over at him and sighed.

"You'll find out soon, flame." I mumbled. Flame tried to follow me and talk to me but I ran off

too quickly. When I reached the edge of territory, I took a rest. I looked down a t camp, and sighed.

"Goodbye, sunset pack. Goodbye, flame."

I dashed through the forest, chasing after a squirrel. The squirrel leapt to the side, cutting me off.

I grumbled and started walking the other way. "I'm SO sick of the forest... " I sighed.

"I need to get out in the plains... But where are they? Ugh, I have no sense of direction." I said.

I sniffed the air, but the scent of pine was endless.

I took a deeper sniff, and caught a faint scent of elk.

"That's perfect! I'll get to the plains AND get a meal!" I smiled.

After about an hour of wandering, I gave up on finding the plains. "This is useless!" I grumbled, kicking

a stone. My tender paw pad hit the stone, giving me a bruise, though I ignored the pain.

Suddenly, I could smell the scent of elk very clearly. I followed the scent, my paws aching from

the rock and walking. Suddenly, I reached the edge of the forest, and yipped a cheerful bark.

I followed the ok scent across a chunk of the grassy land, and found an elk carcass by the creek.

"Yum, this is perfect!" I smiled, staring down at the elk.

Just as my teeth dug into the elk's flesh, I heard a fierce howl.

I looked up in surprise, to see a black lone wolf with scars stretched across his face and side.

"What do you think your doing, WINGED WOLF?!" He snarled. His gruff voice nearly scared me out of

my fur. "I... I... I didn't know... " I stammered.

The wolf groaned. "Beasts like you should learn to keep there paws OFF another wolf's dinner!"

"S-s-sorry, sir... I... I... Won't bother you again..." I whimpered.

"YOU BETTER NOT!" The wolf snapped as he threw his paw at my face.

The black wolf left a bloody wound across my forehead. I panicked and ran after that, blood running

down my face. I heard the wolf growl at a coyote who had gotten to his 'dinner' while he was

scolding me. At least I wasn't that poor coyote, who was more unfortunate then me.

I got to the river, and cleaned my wound in the clear water. I sat by the river and sighed.

"Well, this is what it's like, being a loner like me... I could almost wish to go back to that horrible pack..."

I gazed at my reflection, thinking about what I would do. But ther was nothing I could do.

I was alone.


	11. Bear fight

I didn't want any other encounters with other wolves, so I headed north, hoping to avoid Meadow pack

territory. But the sun was setiting quickly, and I would have to find a spot to rest.

"Hm... Maybe the den at aspen heights in available... " I thought aloud.

I moved swiftly, in search of any small mela along the way.

As I neared aspen heights, the sun got lower in the sky... Too low. Soon nightfall would come, and it

would get too dark to keep going. _I_ have _to move faster._ I thought. Then I glanced at my wings.

 _Now that I'm out of the sunset pack, I might as well use my flight ability to get to that den!_ I thought.

So, I flapped my wings, started to get a running head start, and leapt into the air.

The nighttime breeze rustled my fur. I soon got high in the sky, and was flying over slough

creek. I flew as free as a bird, and never wanted that feeling to end.

But soon I spotted the den, and started lowering in the sky. Slowly, I decended, and landed on the

ground. My wings stopped flapping and folded against my sides.

"Ah, there's the den! But... Something's wrong... " I smiled, but my smile drained off of my face quickly.

I sniffed the air. It was now dark, so a fight would be fatal.

I walked around, sniffing, looking for any possible threat.

Suddenly, My blood seemed to freeze inside me. Right above me, stood a giant, angry, bear.

My tail hid between my legs, and I folded my ears back. The grizzly bear let out a loud growl,

showing that she owned this den.

I swiftly dodged a swipe of her claws, and lunged at her shoulder.

The bear flew into rage, spinning out of control, as I clung to her body.

I bit into her flesh, but was quickly thrown off of the bear, hitting a tree.

I lost my breath for a few seconds, but quickly got to my feet.

The battle continued, as the night went on. I didn't get any serious wounds, but at one point I nearly did.

The bear had pinned me to the ground, it's fangs about to bite into the chest. I breathed heavily and tried

to look away, but the bear held me tight. I struggled, but it was no use.

It looked like it was all going to end.

But then I heard voices. The bear growled in anger as a large group of wolves attacked the bear.


	12. Meadow wolves

The bear ran away, deep wounds running down it's body. There was a moment of silence as the wolves

stared at me, and I stared at them. The biggest one, the one wolf with a white pelt, spoke.

"And what do we have here? A winged wolf, by the look of it." He said, slowly examining me.

The other wolves laughed and growled. "What should we do with it?" "Let's kill it!"

"Silence!" The white wolf snapped. I whimpered and my tail burrowed deeper between my legs.

The white wolf stared at me, and I looked down. "What are you doing on _meadow pack_ territory?"

"I thought this was open land!" I said, looking at the wolf.

He looked at me, his stare causing me to gulp. "Well you were wrong." His growled.

The other wolves circled me, and I crouched low to the ground in fear.

The white wolf showed his fangs, making me jump backwards, almost bumping into another wolf.

"Meadow pack doesn't tolerate intruders, especially if they're WINGED WOLVES." He barked, glaring at

me. I remembered what flower said, "You can't even stand your ground". The thought of flower

Stung me, like something had poisoned me inside. I growled to myself and got to my feet, standing my

ground. Growls and snarls filled the air, and the white wolf looked right into my eyes.

I snarled and tried to act brave, even though I was very scared.

"Fine. You asked for it, winged wolf. Meadow pack, ATTACK!" The wolf snapped.

A black wolf lunged at me, but with a quick swipe of my paw I knocked him aside.

A grey she-wolf growled and snapped at me, but I dodged her attack.

The she-wolf tumbled down face-first into the ground, and got up snarling. I leapt for her, but failed to

hurt her. I fell to the ground but swiftly got up, swiping my paw across the she-wolf's face.

The white wolf growled a little each time a wolf failed to defeat me. He motioned towards two other

wolves, a black wolf and a white wolf. They both jumped at me, pinning me down in an instant.

I struggled and kicked against their weight, but I couldn't escape. I saw the white wolf laugh and

walk over to me. His fangs glistened in the sliver of moonlight in the sky, and I closed my eyes.

"Please, please, please leave me alone!" I begged.

The white wolf laughed, and stared down at me. "Sorry winged wolf, your going to die." He whispered.

I whimpered. I could almost feel his fangs digging into my flesh.

It seemed like it was all going to end. I felt pain, and then got dizzy. I opened my eyes and saw

the burry image of white fur, black fur, grey fur and... Red/orange fur.


	13. A confession

I don't exactly remember much of what happened after that. I blacked out and woke up laying by the

river. I looked around, trying to remember what happened. _That't right... The Meadow wolves attacked,_

 _I blacked out, but how did I get here?_ I thought. I had a deep wound on the side of my head,

near my neck. But somehow, the wound was clean. Suddenly, I heard footsteps.

"Okay, what happened here? Who brung me here?" I said. There was silence, but then I heard a familiar

voice. "I did." It said. I looked behind me, to see a red/orange wolf standing before me.

"Flame!" I nearly cried of happiness.

"I saved you from those horrible wolves back there. They gave you a Bad wound, but I cleaned it." Flame

smiled. I got up and hugged him, and I felt warmth inside me. "But... What about the sunset pack?" I

asked. "Well, I asked aloha why you had left, and he said that he banished you. I knew that it wasn't your

fault so... I kinda got into a fight with alpha and left the pack." Flame explained.

"But... Why would you care if I was banished or not?" I asked.

"M-Misty, I haven't told you this... But ever since I first saw you... I've had a crush on you." Flame sighed.

There was silence.

A breeze rustled our fur. I glanced up at flame, and he drooped his head in embarrassment.

"Flame, your the nicest and kindest wolf I've ever met..." I said. Flame looked at me in suprise.

"... No one has ever been nice to me... But you. At first I thought you were teasing me, but I was wrong."

I continued. Flame kept looking straight at me.

"... Flame... I have a sort of crush on you too..." I sighed. A big smile spread across flame's face.

He nuzzled me. "Misty, I don't care if your a winged wolf or not. I've always wanted to ask you this..."

"... Will you be my mate?"


	14. The best night ever

I gasped at what Flame said. "Of course!" I yipped, licking his muzzle. Flame seemed to blush under his

redish orangish fur when I did that. "I-I... Misty, I love you." Flame mumbled. I smirked.

"I love you too." I sat next to flame, and buried my face in his warm fur.

"Misty, I'd like to take you somewhere special, follow me!" Flame smiled. I nodded and followed him as

I was told. Flame toke me far across the plains, and then up a familiar rocky path. We emerged from

a foresty area, onto a rock over-hang. "Oh flame! My favorite place!" I nearly cried of happiness.

"I... I saw you here one night... You fly beautifully, by the way..." Flame said. I nearly gasped.

 _He saw me there that night!_ I thought. Flame gave me a nuzzle and I stopped thinking.

"Th-Thank you... Flame." I felt like blushing. Flame and I sat together and watched the sunset.

It was the happiest moment of my life. "Misty, can you show me your amazing flying?" Flame asked.

For a moment I had forgotten I had wings. "Oh! Oh yeah, right away!" I got up on my feet, and started

flapping my wings. Flame backed a few feet away from me as I leapt off of the over-hang. My wings

brought me into the air, and I immediately felt the amazing feeling of flight. The Stars had just

came out, making the night sky twinkle like magic. I felt so confident that I even tried a few tricks.

I folded my wings against my side, and plummeted straight down towards the valley below me. At the

last minute, I expanded my wings and flew straight up. I ducked down and flew in a big circle, then

swooped back down to the over-hang. "Wow! Misty, you were AWESOME!" Flame said.

"Ha, there's nothing to it, just the wings and the sky!" I laughed. Flame licked my cheek.

I nuzzled him. We sat together, in the moonlight. Our silhouettes lay up against each other, two wolves,

once individuals, now together. We were a pair, mates, and no one could break us apart... Or so I

thought...


	15. Emotion

"Hello, Love-birds..." A voice snarled. I quickly turned around, to see alpha standing behind Falme and I.

"What do you want?!" Flame snapped, whirling around to face alpha. Alpha chuckled, and shook his head.

"Simple, I want Misty dead. She doesn't belong in this world, Flame. You shouldn't trust a winged wolf."

alpha growled. Flame shook his head. "Your wrong, alpha. Misty belongs here just as much as we do." I

stood by Flame's side, my head resting against his body. Alpha snarled, and started circling Flame and I.

He was followed by some other wolves of sunset pack. "Well, I guess you'll go down with her..." Alpha

smirked. Flame stood in front of me, my body pressed up against his. The group of snarling wolves

blocked out any way for us to escape. "You can kill me, but you can NOT touch Misty!" Flame snapped at

alpha. Alpha pushed Flame back, and nodded to his pack. "Sunset pack, ATTACK!" In a whirlwind

of fur and fangs, everyone leapt at us. Flame swiped his paw at a black wolf, knocking him away.

I growled, biting some wolf's leg. We all scrambled around, biting, kicking swiping our paws.

Sunset pack piled on top of us, but all I could see was fur and blood. I felt pain in different parts of my

body at some points, but I ignored it. I bit into a gray wolf's side, and knocked a black wolf off

Flame. The fierce battle went on for awhile, before alpha joined us. I felt paws pressing down in my chest,

and saw alpha pinning me down. I growled and shoved him off, getting a glimpse of the Flame being

pushed towards the edge of the rock over-hang. I snarled, my wings folded against my sides.

"STOP! NO!" I snapped, watching Flame get closer and closer to the edge.

Mixed emotions swirled around in my mind, as I bit and battled like I'd never battled before.

Flame looked down, his eyes filled with fear. I tore through the pile of wolves, blood on my muzzle.

Time seemed to suddenly stop. Flame stared at me, covered in blood. "Alpha! Stop this!" He snapped.

Everyone stopped. "And why should I stop?" Alpha snarled. Flame sighed and looked away.

"I have a deal for you..." Flame mumbled. "A deal? What deal?" Alpha asked.

"Listen..." Flame said, a sad look in his eyes.

"I love Misty, and I wish for her to live..." I felt like I was blushing and crying at the same time.

Alpha growled and gave Flame a wound on his face. "But wait!" Flame cried out.

"You... You may push me off this cliff... As long as you let Misty live in peace. Let her live across the

valley, let her have her own territory... That's all I wish for." Flame almost choked on his words.

I felt a huge lump in my throat.

My eyes started to tear up, and I felt like my heart had just been teared out.

"FLAME NO!" The words poured out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry Misty... Please..." Flame muttered. I cried out.

"NO! FIRST MY MOM AND NOW YOU? DON'T SACRIFICE YORUSELF!" I was in tears.

Flame shook his head. "As you wish, FLAME..." Alpha spat the word 'Flame' like it was poison.

Tears streamed down my cheeks, and flame gave me a last minute kiss.

"I love you, flame..." I sniffled. "I love you too..." Flame sighed.

Alpha chuckled. "Misty, GO!" I whimpered and slunk away.

Flame looked away. I couldn't bare to look. I heard Flame whimper and looked back.

I saw alpha chuckling. Flame wasn't on the ledge anymore. More tears rolled down my face.

"Flame... He's gone..."


	16. Reunited

Flame was gone. My mate was gone. My life was gone. I felt empty and useless. I sat down near hHe

bottom of the cliff, crying. "Why did he do it for me? Why!?" I sobbed. Tears and more tears rolled

down my face, landing on the ground. It seemed like I had cried an entire lake.

My life had been horrible. Everyone hated me, my mother was banished, and the one wolf that was nice

to me and that I loved, died so I could be safe. I felt like it was over. I wanted to leap off the cliff

myself. Suddenly, my crying was interrupted. I heard a strange sound. The sound of something

gasping for breath. I lifted my head up, and looked into the river. A trail of blood could be seen

in the water. "That's probably Flame's blood... " I started sniffling again.

But then I heard a sort of cough/gaps for breath again.

I shuffled over to where the noise was coming from, and then I gasped. I felt joy, pain, sadness and

surprise. There lay flame's reddish orangish body, blood pouring from all sides of it.

But flame wasn't dead yet. Slowly, I saw his chest rise and lower.

"FLAME!" I screamed. "Can you hear me!? Flame!" I pawed at his body.

Flame's eyes slowly opened, looking at me. "M-M... Misty..." He coughed.

"Don't worry! I'll help you! Please don't die, please don't die, please don't die..." I said panicky.

I licked each of his wounds, the taste of his blood in my mouth strange.

I quickly went to the nearby river and gulped down some water, then spit it into flame's open mouth.

"Flame! Flame don't die on me! Flame!" I stammered.

Flame closed his eyes, and his chest stopped moving. "FLAME!"

Flame was now dead. He lay there, motionless. I cried, my tears falling onto his body.

I lay my head down onto of him. I nuzzled his cheek, then licked him.

"D-d-don't leave me..." I sobbed.

"Misty..." I heard Flame say. "What!? Flame!? Flame!?" I said.

"M-Misty..." His wounds had stopped bleeding, and he was laying there, talking to me.

I nuzzled him. "Flame! Please don't go! Please!" I cried hugging him. "I... I won't..." Flame coughed.

"Flame! I-I love you!" I randomly said the words. "I... I-I love you too, Misty... " Flame shook his head.

"Are you ok?" I asked, a worried look on my face. "I'm fine... Just dizzy..." Flame answered.

I licked flame's cheek. He licked me back.

"I... I thought I lost you..."


	17. Epilogue

**-Like, three months, no, four months, nah, one year later!-**

I sit at the mouth of my tree-den, smiling. "Hey beautiful!" Flame barks, trotting over to me.

Flame sits next to me, and licks my cheek. I giggle and lick him back.

"This is perfect. I've gotten all I've ever wanted..." I sigh happily nuzzling my mate flame.

my wings fold against my back and flame rubs against me. I smile warmly. "Me too." He whispers.

"Hey! Watch it Spring!" My golden colored male pup, Suko says. "Sorry..." Spring, my cream colored

female pup giggles. "You almost broke my wings!" Suko grumbles. "Play nice, you two!" I say.

"Yes, mama!" Both of my little pups sigh. Flame gets up and grabs a stick.

"Hey Suko, spring, get sprint!" Flame smiles. "Okay! Hey sprint, over here!" Spring yaps.

Sprint, my brownish reddish pup, comes running over. "Hey spring! What's up?" Sprint smiles.

"Okay pups, who wants to play a game?" Flame says. "Me! Me!" My pups bark.

"Okay, so I'll throw this stick in the air, and you guys get it! Whoever gets it first wins!" Flame explains.

Spring, sprint and Suko nod. Flame throws the stick, and the pups take off flying.

The first round spring catches the stick, then Suko, then sprint, then spring again.

"I'm pro at this game!" Spring says, standing tall and proud.

"Well I'm pro at this!" Suko smirks, tackling spring. "Hey! Wait for me!" Sprint says, jumping in with the

group. I laugh a little and flame sits by my side. "I love you Falme, and the pups." I sigh.

"I love you and the pups too..." Flame smiles, nuzzling me. That's the end of my story.

Though, don't get all worked up, because it's only the beginning of another ;-)...


	18. Author's note!

**A/N: Alright guys! So, as you can see, this is my very FIRST fanfiction story. I wrote this a looooong time ago, with little experience in writing a story with an interesting unpredictable plot, and long, more descriptive chapters.**

 **Some people like it, and I've even had someone draw a picture on deviantart of the main character. So in I'm going to keep it up. Please though, don't judge my writing skills from this one early story. I have plenty of other fanfictions that have correct grammar and spelling in them that are much better than this one. I have improved.**

 **I understand that this is a cheesy, poorly written fanfiction, and even though it's horrible I'm going to keep it up, not only because some people liked it a bit but because I feel like it shows my growth as a writer. Thank you for reading!**

 **I guess here I'll post a one-shot about Misty and Flame's children here, so that I'm not breaking the rules.**

* * *

The sun sank in the sky, leaving a trail or bright orange, yellow and pink. My dark amber eyes were locked on it. Such a beautiful sight. I swished my tail back and forth, a strange mixture of longing and freedom forming inside of me.

I missed him. He had been my best friend and father, my inspiration... everything to me. That one day that he didn't return... my heart broke that day. I continued to ask myself... why? Why hadn't he came back? Had somebody taken him? Had a bear, or coyote or something attacked him? I couldn't bear to ask myself if he was dead. He just couldn't be. I knew Flame, and he wouldn't be taken down that easily. He had once survived a horrible fall off a cliff, after all!

"Thinking about dad?" A heard a familiar voice, the voice of my sister. I glanced over my shoulder, watching as she padded towards me. I flattened my ears and nodded.

"He has to come back one day, Spring. He just has to!"

She sighed and sat next to me, her pelt brushing against mine. "You shouldn't spend all of your time mourning like this. Flame wouldn't have wanted you to be like this."

"But... I miss him! I want him back! I want my father back!" I whimpered, tears forming in my eyes. I refused to allow them to trickle down my cheeks.

Spring placed her paw on my shoulder. "He-he might not return, Suko, but he will always be with you..." I shook my head. The tears came, rolling down my face. My entire world was falling apart in front of me.

"NO!" I snapped as I sprang to my feet, tail lashing back and forth. Before Spring could open her mouth again, I spread my wings and leaped into the air.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Her pitiful yelps got quieter and quieter as I soared through the air, flapping my wings occasionally to keep level.

I wasn't giving up. I was going to find my father, no matter what happened.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was okay, I guess. And no, I am not planning to write a sequel. Anyway, bye now!**


End file.
